Mistaken Identity
by Demmmy
Summary: Axel is issued a job to go into a strange room. What he finds he didn't expect. Pre CoM.


It was any other day in Castle Oblivion. Marluxia was tending to his flower garden, Vexen, was messing in his lab, and Namine was drawing. Axel seemed particularly bored. He wandered the white halls, passing white doors, the click-clack of his boots the only sound present. He looked at the white walls wishing for some color. Of course, that was the way Marluxia wanted it, and Axel decided just to ignore it. As long as he stuck to the plan, he could get through with this.

Caught up with his thoughts, Axel absentmindedly found himself at the entrance to Marluxia's garden. The door was white, like everything else, and had _white _fake vines on it. With nothing better to do, Axel placed his knuckle up to the door and knocked twice. The large door opened, and in front of him stood Marluxia, dirt here and there. He didn't look very pleased to see Axel, but when did he ever did? He was also holding his scythe, which made Axel give himself a mental note not to do anything stupid.

"Yes?" Marluxia asked with a tiny hint of annoyance. Axel then suddenly forgot why he knocked on the door, and why did he sign up for this job. He didn't want to get on Marluxia's bad side, so he said, "I was wondering, um, if there was anything I could do? Like... help...?" Axel realized how utterly stupid that sounded. Now Marluxia would think he was probably up to something!

"If that is what you wish. There is door opposite from Namine's room. It is locked. I want you to try and enter the room, and tell me what is inside of it," Marluxia replied. Axel then thought of something.

"Why don't you just portal inside there?"

"The portals will not access the room."

"Oh," was all Axel said. "I'll get it done." After Axel said that Marluxia closed the door and went back to his garden. Axel sighed and created a portal leading to Namine's room. When he entered he saw the young Nobody startled at his appearance. He merely nodded at her then left the room through the door, leaving Namine wondering just what he was up to. Probably not anything good.

Once outside Axel saw the door. It resembled to Namine's but seemed to have a powerful spell on it. Axel could feel the power of the spell coming from the door. Taking a step forward, he put his hand on the doorknob. Nothing happened. Axel released the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. Slowly, Axel turned the knob. The door opened. _But I thought Marluxia said that it was locked! _Axel thought.

Stepping through, he saw it lead to _another _white room. But this room had chains on the floor and on the walls. They were coming from a large chair – almost throne-like – in the center of the room. In the chair sat- "Roxas?" Axel stared at the boy sitting on the chair. Surely that couldn't be his friend. He wasn't wearing an Organization cloak. He still had the dirty blonde spiky hair.

_**Lea? Is that you? And who's Roxas?**_

Axel jumped back in surprise. It was Ventus. Axel remembered his Somebody's life. Lea had met Ventus one day playing with a wooden Keyblade. Ven seemed to be sleeping, and Axel didn't understand how he was talking. He realized that Ven was almost talking _in his head. _Axel was speechless. He found his voice and replied, "Y-yeah. It's me. Well, sort of..."

_**What do you mean 'sort of'?**_

"Well... you see..." and Axel explained everything. About Heartless, about Nobodies. Once he was finished Ven 'spoke' again.

_**Oh. It was nice seeing you again Le- Axel. You should probably go. If you stay too long, someone else could find me, and that wouldn't be good. Oh yeah, and exit through the door please.**_

Disappointed that he had to leave his long-lost friend, Axel waved good-bye and headed toward the door with a million thoughts surging through his head. He shut the door carefully, and stared at it until a voice interrupted him.

"Did you find out anything?" Marluxia said from behind Axel. Axel spun around debating wether to tell Marluxia or not. What if Ven got hurt? Axel couldn't afford that. He said that it wouldn't be good if he was found. Axel decided and said, "I wasn't able to get the door open." Marluxia stared at him. Axel tried to keep his face steady. Marluxia finally spoke up. "Very well then," and he left. Axel watched him go and thought to himself, _hang in there Ven._

**A/N: I need to point out some things. I'm not sure where that place that Ven is in is so I made up a location. The door thing was also made up, so please don't go bashing about minor details like those! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
